The Dance to Dream
by Switchy
Summary: Chapter 4 up! It's Sarah, she's given up her dream to act to be a dancer. Finally laby related I'll write more later. PLEASE R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or anything from the labyrinth. I own the situations I put the characters in.  
  
Title: To dance or to dream? Status: Way undone Summary: You guys are lucky I'm actually doing one of these this time. Sarah is now eighteen and has given up acting to be a dancer. She makes her auditions for the musical Cats as does her friends Rebecca and John. She lands a part opposite of her boyfriend John, but on opening night, who is the mystery man playing Rum Tum Tugger? Why is he altering the show, kissing Sarah in the middle of it? What will happen to our heroine after this night of dance? Go Underground or remain a star for her performance?  
  
You may or may not find out. Lol. Depending on what you people think of my story, will be what chooses if I can continue it or not.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Sarah opened her eyes and groaned. She hit the button that shut the damn clock up. It was 5:30 in the morning, on Saturday. "Why am I up so early again? OH YEAH! MY AUDITIONS ARE TODAY!" she said. She sprung out of her bed and walked across her apartment room to her closet. She pulled on black tights and her black leotard, yawning. She then put on her waving black skirt. She stood up, lifting herself onto releve a few times to warm up. She walked over to her vanity table and shoved the clothes off of the seat. She sat down and grabbed her brush.  
  
"Oh my god I look like utter and complete CRAP!" she said to herself.  
  
She started to brush out her hair, she had combed it straight the night before. She brushed it back and picked up a pony-tail holder. She slipped it around her thin chocolate hair. She then twirled it and pulled it into a flawless bun, sticking various bobby pins in any which direction. She pulled on her black jazz shoes and threw her foot warmers on over them. She walked over to the bar on her wall and started warming up and stretching. Her turn out was perfect, and she had good feet for dancing. She never fell or missed a turn. She had been learning a routine for the past several months for this special audition. Why did she care so much? Because if she made this role she would become a world famous dancer along with the rest of the cast. She was hoping for Bombalurina, just so that when John made Rum Tum Tugger they could dance together. No matter what if she made it they would be in rehearsals together every day, but it's better to hope for the best then just second. Rebecca Parker, her best friend, was hoping for the role of Cassandra, the Siamese graceful one. Sarah knew she would make it. Snapping back into reality, Sarah pulled on her jeans and a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her dance bag and practically flew down the stairs. Just as she was about to go out the door, she was stopped by Miss Trently.  
  
"Oh hello Sarah dear. Why are you in such a hurry dear? Oh yes, I forgot. Today is the big audition right? Well, I hope you make it, and remember, rent is due in two weeks!" the old woman tottered off.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. The old woman was crazy as far as she was concerned, and that may have been the reason that Sarah liked her so much. She raced down the stairs and out of the apartment to her red Firebird. She pulled open the door and jumped in. She had two hours to get to the studio. It was only ten minutes away, but after months of rehearsing for an audition you would probably get up early too. She turned on the radio and started listening to random songs. Next light was red. She reached into her glove compartment and pulled out her cell phone. She started dialing 596- 9300. It rang a few times and the light turned green. She stepped on the gas pedal and was off.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy sounding voice said.  
  
"Hi John! Good morning! I'm on my way to the studio. Are you there yet?" she said giggling.  
  
"Mph."  
  
"I love you too. Anyway, I'm almost there. I know I'm a little early.." she bit her lip.  
  
"Luv, do you realize you have two hours! Until people even start showing up? It's a bit early." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you realize that in those two hours we could be rehearsing our audition dance. But *sniff, if you don't want to then we *sniff won't.." she knew that would get him.  
  
"Don't cry luv, I'll be there in a minute, actually about fifteen. I still have to get out of bed. How much coffee have you had this morning?" he said drearily.  
  
"None actually. If you're offering, I suppose you could run down to Starbucks and just get me a hot chocolate. I know it isn't coffee, but I'll pay you back. Please?" she begged.  
  
"Sarah, how can someone so dedicated to what she does that she gets me up two hours before it starts make me feel so guilty?"  
  
"It's a gift Dah-ling. Anyway, I'm here. I'll just wait outside for you. I love you John!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Luv you too Sarah." He answered back.  
  
"Yes!" she congratulated herself. "I can always get to him that way. I love being me."  
  
She smiled as she pulled into the dance center's parking lot. She knew John wouldn't be there for awhile, but hey, she at least got him up. A black convertible pulled up next to hers. A girl got out with a dark green dance bag and a pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out, lit it up, and walked over to Sarah. She was in her pointe shoes and a loose pair of black pants.  
  
"Rebecca! You're just in time. John is on his way over and then we'll be able to rehearse the pa du duex. You will just have to wait for your partner to show up, but hey, we can still practice. Let's go in and get stretched." Sarah said enthusiastically.  
  
Rebecca looked at her like she was insane. Sarah pretended to pout, then Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh alright. Just let me finish this one."  
  
"Smoking is bad for you, Becca." Sarah nagged.  
  
"Leave me be." Sarah saw her wrist. She grabbed it.  
  
"What is this?!" Rebecca pulled her arm back.  
  
"None of your concern Sarah. Stop fussing over me." Her angry eyes flashed, and Sarah glared at her. She tapped the burned end and it fell to the ground.  
  
"I know your boyfriend cheated on you, but don't slit your wrist again."  
  
"Sarah, stay the way you are, and I will deal with my own life. I'm still a great dancer, despite if I choose to do this. It makes me feel better, now let's go in. I'm done." She dropped the cigarette down, then put it out by stepping on it with the edge of her toe.  
  
They walked in. It was a very large room with mirrors on three sides. Two bars lined one mirror, and it was all dark.  
  
"Sarah, hit the lights please." Rebecca said, walking over to a corner.  
  
Her shoes made a tapping sound on the wood. She sat down and started working her arch by pushing with her hands. (A/N if you're a ballet dancer, you know what I mean.) Sarah smiled, and went to the light switches. She fooled around with them until she found the perfect set. Red, Yellow, and Orange spotlights shone in the room randomly placed. It gave the room a warm appeal.  
  
"How's that Becca?" she said, content with her choice in lighting.  
  
Becca smiled at her, and gave her the thumbs up. The door opened. In walked John, wearing a loose high school jacket and holding a backpack with two Starbucks cups in his hands. He walked over to Sarah and kissed her lightly.  
  
"You owe me for this. I should be sleeping for another hour. Hey Becca. Did she get you up too?" he said tiredly. He yawned. Becca stood up and pushed her arch.  
  
"Nope. I am just as exited as she is, just not as eager. Getting up early isn't my specialty." They all laughed.  
  
"I'm not that bad am I?" The other two tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. "Oh shut up." She took a sip of the hot chocolate, then spit it back into the cup. "TOO HOT!!!" Becca fell down laughing.  
  
"You are so ditzy. It's hilarious. And you want to be a dancer. HA!"  
  
Sarah stuck her tongue out at Becca, then looked to John for support, who was trying very hard not to smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll just practice Macavity then."  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, but it's just a bit humorous. I'll sing the first part, I'm also going for Demeter." She took off her pointe shoes and slipped on her capezios.  
  
"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw, for he's the master criminal who can defy the law, he's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the flying squads despair for when you reach the scene of crime macavity's not there!"  
  
She did the dance while singing. Becca knew she wouldn't get this part, she didn't really want it either, she wanted Cassandra more then anything. The alto voice, the flexibility, and just the beauty and grace of the part. She continued on, knowing she wasn't that good.  
  
"Um, Becca, aren't you going for Cassandra, I thought Alexia was going for Demeter." Sarah asked. Becca stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I don't want Demeter. I was saying it so you could get the timing right Sarah." She said coolly. A look of stupidity crossed Sarah's face.  
  
"I knew that. Anyway, I just meant the dance for me. But anyway, Here I Go."  
  
"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin, you'd know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in, His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed, His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements, like a snake. And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awaaake! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity, for he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity..  
  
*~*~*~*~* Janet and Charles were the casters for the auditions. They pulled up in a taxi, and heard a strong voice singing. They were curious, looked at each other, then Charles pulled out his wallet and gave the driver ten, and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"I wonder who this is. Or is it a recording." thought Janet. They walked up to the open door, and stood at it, watching the three practice. Sarah finished, and laughed at herself.  
  
"That was incredibly awful!" she laughed. John walked up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"No, it was great! I hope you get that part love." Becca walked over.  
  
"He's right you know. But I still say I'm not going for Demeter, I'm totally a Cassandra, or nothing."  
  
"Well, there's a lot of songs with our three desired characterse, but we should do Tuggers. Sorry Becca, but Cassandra doesn't have a song to herself." Sarah said grinning.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I like her. She's nothing big, but she's an important beautiful character."  
  
The three smiled, and broke into song. When they finished, Janet and Charles walked in clapping. The three turned immediately, amazed that they had missed the couple. They blushed incredibly.  
  
"Oh my god." Sarah whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"That was amazing, better then the original cast. What are your names.  
  
"I'm Rebecca Parker, This is Sarah Williams, and John. We're here for the auditions if you couldn't already tell." Becca said politely. Janet shook their hands.  
  
"You three have talent. So let me guess, John, Tugger. Sarah, Bomba, Rebecca, Cassandra. I'll tell you one thing, I haven't seen this kind of talent in a while. You three are just about guaranteed the parts you want. John you have a great voice, and Sarah, have you been an actor before? You seem to throw yourself into the song and dance. Rebecca, you're perfect. Mysterious, catli"  
  
"Janet! We can't guarantee these people parts. We have to see everyone." Charles said. She turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You are my assistant, I am the official caster. I say these three already have their parts. Understood?" she said firmly.  
  
The end for now. No, not forever, just for today. Okee day" Um.. I'm a bit depressed. My Cats fic hasn't gotten any reviews yet. It's sad. But anyway, heres the end of the chapter. Buh bye, I will post more hwen I get 3 reviews. Yeah, that's not a lot. And yes, Ja, I mean a certain SOMEONE will make an appearance soon. But , not yet. Because I want to torture people. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I have a very unlikeable personality. It's odd, because I just found out that a few of my friends hate me, so I'm not sure if I have the strength to keep writing. I might just stop altogether, sometime. But hey, not yet. I'll at least finish this one before I STOP forever. Anyway, buh bye for now.  
  
@------------ You can have a rose if you review! PLEASE? ~Cassandra 


	2. Next one

"Janet! We can't guarantee these people parts. We have to see everyone." Charles said. She turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You are my assistant, I am the official caster. I say these three already have their parts. Understood?" she said firmly. He rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Whatever." He grumbled. She rewarded him with a smile.  
  
'That's better." She turned to the other three brightly. "You do realize what a commitment you three are making?" They nodded. "Then consider yourselves the next Tugger, Bomba, and Cassandra!" Sarah started jumping up and down and gave Janet a big hug. Everyone else was calmly thanking Janet.  
  
"Forgive me for not leaping with joy, at about 10, when this sinks in and I'm awake, you can expect a leaping cat thanking you much more then I am now. Really I appreciate it." Becca said. Janet laughed.  
  
"Well Rebecca, that's fine. I didn't expect anyone to arrive until 7:30. Now, would you show us The Mating Number. I realize Rebecca that you don't have your "Alonzo", but just do the other parts of it please. Give me a minute, and I'll get the music set up." John hugged Sarah and Rebecca.  
  
"I told you coming early was a good idea!" Sarah whispered in his ear. She found her lips being held hostage by his. Rebecca elbowed him lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This isn't the place for a make-out session. They're waiting for us to dance!"  
  
They did the number, and people started showing up, ready to go.  
  
The auditions started. First, everyone was given a number. 1-57. Sarah was 19, John was 43, and Rebecca was 17. First, warm-ups were done, both singing and dancing. Sarah did her number with a girl named Tatiana as Demeter. They were an amazing duo, despite the fact that they weren't close friends. They seemed to be sisters almost, in both the looks and the voices. They were equally mysterious, and seemed to care about each other in the song.  
  
Pausing to explain something to the readers One minor detail I think I should explain. In my story, the dancers knew the dances of the characters they were auditioning for. I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's my story, so if you like it continue, if you don't , then go ahead and stop reading.  
  
"Alright people, let's try Tatiana, Sarah, Rebecca and Janine. You all know your characters, doing the Grizabella number. Start from the beginning." The three girls walked out to the center of the floor. The others crowded around to the sides. "Remark the cat, who hesitates to walk to you, in the light of the dawn, which opens on her, like a grin. You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand. And you see the corner of her eye twists like a crooked pin." Rebecca got up and did her hiss, and slunk away from Janine, perfectly, Her blue eyes, closing as she looked at her.  
  
"She haunted many of low resort, in her prime she rode off Tottenham Court, She flitted about the no mans land, from the rising sun, to the friendless hand. And the postman sighed as he scratched his head, you really had thought, she'd ought to be dead. And who'd have ever supposed that that, was Grizabella, the glamour cat." Sarah came over and put an arm around Tatiana, and the duet continued singing. When it was over, the three bowed, and the rest of the dancers applauded. They really had been awesome.  
  
"She deserves that role." Rebecca whispered to John.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"All of them. Some of the people here really shouldn't have showed. They just suck." She said laughing. He pinched her side playfully.  
  
"You shouldn't say that. Even though you also have the character of Cassandra down."  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go out and have a cigarette. You coming?"  
  
"Rebecca, what are you doing?" he said, glaring at her. "You swore you were trying to quit."  
  
"I am, I'm limiting myself to ten a day. It used to be two packs. Stopping altogether is something that ain't happenin yet. Doesn't matter how hard I try." She said, and walked to her dance bag, rummaged through it, and slipped out a cigarette, and hid it in her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" Charles asked her.  
  
"To get a breath of fresh air. Is that allowed oh great one?" she said sarcastically. He let her out, then walked over to Janet.  
  
"Are you sure about Rebecca? She's leaving to get "fresh air"." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Charles, I have cast her already. And I definetly want Tatiana as Demeter. I have a musical to cast. I have already given her a part. She is allowed to leave. It's just not a very polite thing to do. She'll be back." She said, then turned back to the dancers. Alright, I want to see Jo-anne and Jordan for Mungo and Teazer. Alright? Let's go people, this is an audition, not a social hour." The twins walked out to the center of the stage.  
  
"Mungo jerrie and Rumpleteazer, we're a notorious cat pair ov cats. As knock about clowns, quick change comediens tight rope walke's and acrobats. We 'ave an extensive reputation, we make ou' home in Victoria Grove, this is merely ou' center ov operation," the two went on in their Scottish accents. Sarah saw Rebecca walk out, and shook her head, heading over towards John. She leaned against him, and he slid his arm around her waist.  
  
"You were great luv." He said to her. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Thanks baby. You're so sweet."  
  
"John, Rachel, Eva, and the rest of the cats come out here for Tugger's number." He kissed Sarah.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
"You already have the part." He stuck his tongue out at her, then strolled up to the center.  
  
"It's not going to be hard for us to act to be crazy about him." Said one of the girls to another. It was true, John was well wanted around the area. He was sweet, fun loving, and had muscles from here to Alaska. He also had a great face, almost animated at times, but other times, he was quite serious. The music started, and so did the act.  
  
~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "Why can't they just leave me alone for a while. God. It's not something that'll kill me any time soon."  
  
"Hey, um.is this the place for the Cats auditions?" a blond walked over to her. He was sexy in every way, and had an impeccable grace to him, and any normal girl would hit on him as soon as she saw him. But then again, Rebecca wasn't normal. 1 "Inside. What part are you auditioning for?"  
  
"Tugger. You?"  
  
"Cassandra. I already have the part. I was told by the caster."  
  
"Congrats. Is Sarah Williams here?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, old friends?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that." He walked past her and into the building.n 


	3. Next one

"Why can't they just leave me alone for awhile? God. It's not something that'll kill me any time soon."  
  
"Hey, um.is this the place for the Cats auditions?" a blond walked over to her. He was sexy in every way, and had an impeccable grace to him, and any normal girl would hit on him as soon as she saw him. But then again, Rebecca wasn't normal.  
  
"Inside. What part are you auditioning for?"  
  
"Tugger. You?"  
  
"Cassandra. I already have the part. I was told by the caster."  
  
"Congrats. Is Sarah Williams here?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, old friends?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that." He walked past her and into the building with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay." She said half to herself. She dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. She followed him inside. He walked up to Janet.  
  
"Excuse me, where are the numbers? I'm sorry I got here late, but the train was delayed to get here."  
  
"That's perfectly fine. What part are you here for?"  
  
"Tugger, but if that parts already been casted, then I'll be glad to go for any other part you need."  
  
"Well, let's see what you got. The cast of kittens, get out here for another trying out Tugger." She smiled. Sarah looked at this new guy. He looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Where have I seen him?" she said to herself. John put an arm around her.  
  
"Well, I feel bad for him. I already have the part." All jaws dropped when they saw him. He was awesome! He had a perfect voice the entire time. Sarah's eyes widened as she finally recognized the face. When he was done, he walked up to Sarah. John walked over to Rebecca. The new guy walked up to Sarah and kissed her so softly she couldn't tell if he had actually kissed her.  
  
"It's been so long Sarah. I miss you." She let him touch her, not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!?" she whispered through clenched teeth. A mocking smirk came on his face.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I just wanted to see what you were failing to do in life again."  
  
"I'm not failing! In fact I already have the part of Bomba."  
  
"And I will get the part from your boyfriend." He spit out the word like it left a bad taste on his mouth.  
  
"Oh and how will you do that? Cheat and use magic because you have no talent?" He just smirked wider. He bent and kissed her again, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. His tongue slid in and out of her mouth. She felt shaky. She wasn't supposed to like his kisses right? She was in a relationship, maybe not an intimate one yet, but cheating on him. Her knees were going to give out any second, and she put her hands around his neck to keep herself from falling. He slid his arms around her slender waist. She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. They broke for a second, and Sarah thought it was finally over, but she found her lips captured again in another soul searing kiss. She slowly responded to him by pulling him in deeper. Suddenly, the image of John leaving her flashed in her mind. She pulled out of the kiss of heaven, and out of his arms.  
  
"Jareth, I can't do this. John is still there, and well, you never came when I called you.."  
  
"You never called my name aloud Sarah, or I would've come, but instead, I am bound to the call of my name. You just wished that the goblin king was there, and I couldn't come. It's not allowed."  
  
"How are you here now then?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I got tired of sitting around, so I arranged for a few days here. I don't know where I'm going to stay. I was going to ask you."  
  
'And you thought I would let you in my apartment?! Jareth, No, we, just...John will think I'm cheating on him, but I'm not." He kissed her neck as she talked, and she tilted her head revealing more flesh.  
  
"Sarah, I'm taking the precautions. Time is stopped for the moment. No one knows we are like this, so if you're enjoying it, then stay. No one knows, and no one even saw us kiss the first time. So if you want me gone, say so." He purred into her ear.  
  
"Jareth, you know I want this. You're playing off of my emotions. And no, its not fair, but oh well. You can't just wait three years after I see you, come back and expect us to be close. Last time I saw you I was scared out of my mind!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're just so damn intimidating. You are now too. You have the power to do anything to me, even kill me, though I know you won't. Why now though?"  
  
"This was the perfect opportunity to come and see if you were still obsessing over me my sweet Sarah." She turned away from him, but his arms stuck like iron bands.  
  
"Can we just finish the dream?" she asked softly.  
  
"Of course my angel. I just am not inviting the rest of everyone to watch it." He said just as softly. She turned back around to face him, and she saw herself in a very complimenting dress. It was sleek navy blue that tumbled down smoothly and he held her close. She then noticed how low the neckline was, but it didn't matter to her. She leaned against him, and both started just dancing to the song he began to sing.  
  
There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel Opened and closed Within your eyes I'll paint the skies Within your eyes There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast In search of new dreams A love that will last Within your heart I'll place the moon Within your heart...  
  
She lifted her head, and kissed him softly, but the music continued. He stopped dancing, and hardened the kiss. She loved him, but it was impossible. She would have to leave everything she'd been working for, her career, her boyfriend.  
  
"I will warn you, if you get involved with me sweet sarah, I will not tolerate him any longer. I have half a mind to kill him. You should know I get violently jealous." He said quietly in her ear. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Get involved? Jareth, John doesn't touch me, we just kiss and flirt. Nothing even this intimate." She said softly. "But you can't kill him."  
  
"Why not sweet Sarah?"  
  
"Because...I think I love him."  
  
"No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You love me, but you think it's impossible for any relation ship to work out. But you forget that I have magic, and I can easily make things work. It's just a matter of you leaving that trash." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away. He still held on to her, but she was fighting a losing battle. He kissed her neck softly, then darted his tongue out all over her flesh. Each touch sent a chill down her spine, one that was like a bullet being shot through her repeatedly, but it was a wonderful feeling. She could give in to him, his darkness, his love for her, but John.  
  
"You called him trash."  
  
"merely stating the facts Sarah my sweet."  
  
"Send me back." He kissed her shoulder, and she felt her knees losing control again. This time she grabbed only his shoulders with her hands.  
  
"I won't let you fall my sweetness. I promise."  
  
"Jareth, I said send me back!" she cried out.  
  
"No. You want this as much as I do. But I won't let you ruin it this time. Last time you left before I could really tell you how much I loved you. This time, you won't leave. I will make you love me." Her eyes widened. He had a devilish grin on his face. He bent down and kissed her, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. He was so intimidating. If she made him mad he would kill John.  
  
K enough for this chapter. Bye for nwo 


	4. Next one

"No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You love me, but you think it's impossible for any relation ship to work out. But you forget that I have magic, and I can easily make things work. It's just a matter of you leaving that trash." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away. He still held on to her, but she was fighting a losing battle. He kissed her neck softly, then darted his tongue out all over her flesh. Each touch sent a chill down her spine, one that was like a bullet being shot through her repeatedly, but it was a wonderful feeling. She could give in to him, his darkness, his love for her, but John.  
  
"You called him trash."  
  
"merely stating the facts Sarah my sweet."  
  
"Send me back." He kissed her shoulder, and she felt her knees losing control again. This time she grabbed only his shoulders with her hands.  
  
"I won't let you fall my sweetness. I promise."  
  
"Jareth, I said send me back!" she cried out.  
  
"No. You want this as much as I do. But I won't let you ruin it this time. Last time you left before I could really tell you how much I loved you. This time, you won't leave. I will make you love me." Her eyes widened. He had a devilish grin on his face. He bent down and kissed her, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. He was so intimidating. If she made him mad he would kill John, but if he did that, he knew Sarah would never talk to him again. She smirked.  
  
"Something's different about you Sarah, enlighten me."  
  
"Let me go." She said harshly. He bent down to kiss her, she bit his lip.  
  
"You little BITCH!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh, is there a change of emotion coming from the unwanted party? I'm sorry, did I break the rules by not letting you ravish on me? Oh, I didn't understand. How about this?" She kneed him where it counts. He doubled over in pain, swearing the whole way. She cupped his chin and looked at him. "Poor poor baby. I suppose I should apologise shouldn't I? Since when do I do what I should." She laughed.  
  
"I will kill him, and you will be mine. I will tame your fire Sarah." He said, pain ebbing from each word. She laughed again.  
  
"Oh Jareth, that's funny. Haven't you figured out the rules yet? I'm like a god. I choose what happens. If I do not want you to play Tugger, you will not. Simply because I get input on my partner. So Jareth, you've been bad, you lose the game." She smiled sinisterly. She looked at the sour expression on his face. "Oh. Poor little Goblin King. Totally put out and refused by a little eighteen year old. I-" She felt herself being thrown against the wall. Jareth stood, heaving breath. He leaned against her, so she felt every inch of him against her body.  
  
"What does my god command now?" he said smugly.  
  
"That you go to hell bastard." She spat in his face.  
  
"You will regret that Sarah."  
  
"No I won't. I know that for a fact."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Son of one."  
  
"Nice comeback."  
  
"Oooo. That hurts me so bad. I think I might cry. Get real Jareth. Even with you hovering over me, you can't do anything to me that you won't regret."  
  
"Oh really. I could keep time stopped forever. You would never see your precious little John or "Rebecca". Now wait a minute, there's an idea." He pulled away from her and walked over to the still Rebecca. He circled her, like a hawk and it's prey. "She's much more beautiful then you are Sarah, and she's probably a bit more obedient. If she isn't I can tame her. She has quite a bit more to offer too, and I suppose she is single, though I can clearly tell she isn't clean."  
  
"You stay away from her." Sarah hissed. A cat-like grin covered Jareth's face.  
  
"Oh, so now my god is jealous of the attention. My Sarah, you've already lost. Now it is I who makes the rules." He touched a hand to Becca's face. "Such a beautiful one she is. You are too my sweet Sarah, but I 'can't' have you yet because of John, I might as well wait until the time is right. Then I'll break up with her, move onto you, and take you back to the Underground my sweet." She smirked.  
  
"I would love to see you try." She said, laughing a bit sinisterly. He snapped his finger, and time continued. She walked up to John and gave him the most passionate kiss she could with just a mortal soul. He looked at her.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd that come from? Where's that when you kiss me all the other times?" he questioned playfully.  
  
"Oh, just in a little hiding place. I do like to surprise you now and then." She hugged him close to her, and his arms were on her arse and moving a bit up and down. She kissed his shoulder, but through her eyes she could see Jareth glaring daggers at her. She kissed a trail up his neck, then began kissing a bit softer, darting her tongue out and tasting his delicious skin. Jareth almost had steam coming out of his ears as he watched John touch HIS Sarah more intimately then he had been allowed. Then when she started moving back with him.  
  
"Sarah, John, Rebecca, Antony, and what was your name?'  
  
"Kyle." He supplied coolly. John swept Sarah off her feet and carried her over to Janet.  
  
"Well, Most of you have gotten the parts you wanted, but I have a slight problem. You see John, I know I told you you had the part, but Kyle is also very good. I don't know which of you to cast."  
  
"Well, Janet I have a solution." She raised an eyebrow towards 'Kyle'. "I could just be an understudy, in case John can't perform the night of or something." She smiled in relief.  
  
"That would be awesome. You will both get even rehearsals. Now you could be an understudy, or I could just switch you each performance."  
  
"I will get you my Sarah." He thought to himself. 'Kyle' walked over to Rebecca.  
  
"That was really sweet of you, giving the part to John after you had the chance.  
  
Here's the end of this chapter. I have no idea where I'm going from here so bear with me. 


End file.
